Birthday Sex
by Aoi Shouen
Summary: *NaruSaku* Crap! it's Sakura's birthday and Naruto still hasn't gotten anything for her! What will he do if Sakura already has a special request for him?
1. Chapter 1

It was March 28, that meant that it was Sakura-chan's birthday.

"Crap! I haven't thought of a gift to give Sakura-chan...and today's her birthday! SHIT!"

As three hours past Naruto finally decided to just take her out to ramen and give her a kiss at the end of their date. Little did he know that Sakura had wanted something very nice.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I want you to give me something for my birthday."

"I'M SO SORRY, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"It's ok, I figured that you would've forgotten anyway."

"That's cruel, Sakura-chan. So what do you want?"

"Give me birthday sex."

"EH?! Sakura-chan will let me have sex with her?"

"Yeah, i've been wanting to have sex with you for a while now. So might as well do it on my birthday."

"So when do you want to have sex?"

"Right now."

"EH?! I don't even have protection!"

"Fine, go home and get it. Go to my house right away after that."

"Ok!"

As Naruto got home he got all of the protection he needed.

"Hehe...I can't believe this day is finally here."

Naruto basically ran to Sakura's house in excitement.

~Knock Knock~

"I'm here, Sakura-chan!"

"Yosh, come inside."

As Naruto took off his shoes and other things that weren't needed, like his jacket.

"Let's begin, Naruto."

* * *

Asdfghjkl;' I absolutely love NaruSaku...it's my fav naruto OTP but anyway...too many sex stories xD I need to get a reference or something. But anyway~ I hope you enjoy the story...and I hope I make you punch a wall in the suspense of having to wait for the sex scene xD


	2. Chapter 2

Here it isss~ Ladies and...gentlemen?

* * *

Review~

"Let's begin,Naruto."

* * *

"Yeah."

They both made their way to Sakura's bedroom, Naruto closes the door. He pulls her body closer and kisses her neck. Naruto whispers in Sakura's ear in a hot seductive voice.

"Are you ready,Sakura-chan?"

"..Yeah. Hurry up though. This is supposed to be my present right?! So hurry up-"

Naruto pulls her closer to his body when she tries to punch him,He whispers in her ear.

"Yeah Yeah. I'm getting there."

Naruto slowly takes off her shirt and unbuckles Sakura's bra in a swift movement.

"Hey..Naruto...Let me take off some of your clothes too."

"Alright."

Sakura pushes Naruto onto the bed while she takes off his shirt revealing a lustful kisses Sakura's chest and gives her a kiss mark, Sakura puts her hands in Naruto's spiky blond hair.

Sakura reaches down and takes off Naruto's pants, she gives Naruto a blow job. Naruto shudders against the touch of her lips against his cock. Sakura tries to move more aggressively but Naruto won't give her the chance to do so. He pulls her up into his lap and kisses her roughly.

Naruto slowly takes off her panties and grabs a bottle of oil right next to him. He puts the oil in his hand and puts two fingers in Sakura's vagina. Various types of moans escaped Sakura's lips as he put his fingers in her vagina. As Naruto looked at Sakura's face she looked like a woman corrupted by lust.

"You're so beautiful...Sakura-chan..."

"Shut up! Hurry up and put your d*** in my v*****!"

"Yeah yeah...It's your birthday so might as well do as you say."

Naruto slipped his dick into Sakura's vagina with ease as the oil let him slide in. Her insides were so warm and slippery. He felt like he was melting, it was a sensation that he had never felt before.

Everytime he thrust into her she moaned like she wanted more. It felt amazing, everytime that Naruto stopped Sakura's vagina would grasp Naruto's dick and make him thrust even harder.

They finally reached the climax, with one hard thrust Naruto came inside of Sakura and Sakura grabbed the bed sheets while she felt him come inside her. They both collasped on the bed an fell asleep.

The morning finally came and they were still sleeping together. Sakura was the first one to wake up.

"Ahh ~yawn~...thank you...Naruto..."

"No problem..Sakura-chan.."

"Ne..Naruto?"

"Yes,Sakura-chan?"

"Can we continue to be together like this?..."

"That's what I wanted to say."

"Heh, then it's official. We're now dating."

"Yup."

"Promise me that you'll always stay by my side...Naruto.."

"Yes..."

"NARUTO!"

"YES!?"

"Promise."

_Naruto's thoughts~_

_Hehe, Sakura-chan looks like a little kid, pouting like that dattebayo._

"I promise..to stay by your side...and have sex with you a lot...Sakura-chan~"

"Jeez..atleast you promised."

* * *

Ta-dah~...it's finished now..Hoped you liked the short story xD


End file.
